BINTANGISH
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: UPDATED! Rencong Jinguji atau biasa gue panggil si Bencis. Kenapa? Karena dia (mantan) bencong taman lawang yang suka noelin om-om kalo udah malem terutama malem minggu. Kumpulan drabble yang gak jelas. Dibuat berdasarkan kegiatan akun parodi utapri di twitter dan sedikit mengarang bebas! Just For Fun. Warning : Garing. Full of kegajean and abalness.
1. Tokiyem : Pengamen Berbakat

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama bukan punya gue sayangnya, tapi punyaan sayuran Broccoli**

**Rate : Teen aja.**

**Main Chara : Tokiya Ichinose yang namanya dinistakan menjadi Tokiyem Ichinose**

**A/N : Hay kembali dengan fandom yang sama,iya gue juga gangerti kenapa nulis utapri mulu okeh. Dan kali ini cuman buat iseng-iseng, kumpulan drabble yang gak bakal lebih dari 1k kata per chapter. Dibuat kalo /niat/ atau bosen berdasarkan kegiatan akun parodi utapri di twitter dan sedikit mengarang bebas! Jika garing maafkan lah saya karena saya bukan pelawak, saya hanya writer nyasar.**

* * *

**BINTA****NGISH**

**Pembukaan. Tokiyem : Pengamen Berbakat**

Tokiyem Ichinose. Yep, itulah nama gue. Sebagian besar yang baru denger nama gue bakal berasumsi kalo gue adalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang kerjanya cuman cuci cuci jemur jemur baju doang tapi salah! Walau nama gue terdengar sangat pembokatish gue sebenernya adalah satu dari 7 anggota boiben terkenal bernama BINTANGISH. Keren gak tuh gue jadi anggota boiben? Kerenlah pasti. Tapi jangan salah, boiben gue bukan tipe-tipe boiben alay seperti... yah you guys know what I mean lah boiben apa. Boiben gue itu cetar membahana dan gue bakal ceritain mereka satu-satu di lembaran-lembaran berikutnya. Tapi lembaran pertama ini buat gue selaku pemeran utama!

Pertama, sehari-hari gue dipanggil Abang Toki—Bukan Abang Toyib—Inget, Toki dan Toyib beda jauh. Terus rutinitas yang selalu gue lakuin adalah—NGAMEN. Yep, ngamen. Lo semua gak salah baca. Gue ini pengamen paling berbakat nan ganteng seantero perempatan pancoran. Gak ada pengamen yang gak kenal sama gue si Bang Tokiyem pengamen legendaris. Kenapa gue ngamen? Simpel. Pak Shine bright like a diamond a.k.a pengurus BINTANGISH a.k.a Pak Shining nurunin gaji anak buahnya 2 bulan sekali! Ya walau diitung lumayan sih, tapi please, 2 bulan sekali? PNS aja dikasih gaji sebulan sekali, lah ini 2 bulan sekali, bayangin! Kurang sedih apa kita? Maka dari itu semua anggota boiben gue pasti punya kerja sampingan yang berbeda-beda. Gue sendiri memilih jadi pengamen karena -katanya- suara gue aduhai dan dapat menarik perhatian puluhan ibu-ibu yang lagi arisan di angkot/bis untuk memberikan uang ke gue 5k-20k setiap sekali nyanyi. Makanya gue betah. Ngamen itu menjanjikan kalo suara lo aduhai bro!

Selain menjadi pengamen dan anggota boiben, gue juga seorang mahasiswa di kampus tertjintah, Saotome Academy. Gue ngambil jurusan sastra Inggris. Kenapa? Kalo jadi anggota boiben gak menjanjikan, gue mau jadi pengamen yang Go International. Gue bakan ngelancarin bahasa inggris gue, bikin lagu, terbang ke London dan ngamen disana. Lumayan bro disana mainnya euro, dan euro jelas-jelas nilai tukernya lebih tinggi ya kan? Nah! Dengan suara aduhai gue dan pengetahuan bahasa inggris gue, gue bakal jadi pengamen go international. Rencananya sih gue juga pengen jadi pemain broadway tapi ya let see, apa mimpi gue akan tercapai.

Apalagi ye... segitu dulu dah, pendek? Biarin! Namanya juga pembukaan. Selebihnya tentang gue, keanehan anggota boiben gue dan para kakak kelas yang sama anehnya bakal dibahas dihalaman-halaman selanjutnya. Stay tune!


	2. Lontongya : Manusia Girang

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama bukan punya gue sayangnya, tapi punyaan sayuran Broccoli**

**Rate : Teen aja.**

**Main Chara : Tokiyem Ichinose**

**Featuring : Otoya Ittoki yang namanya dinistakan menjadi Lontongya Ittoki**

**A/N : Hey! Sebelumnya thanks buat ksatriabawangmerah yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk review fic gaje ini, tenang bakal gue lanjutin kok! Lalu lembaran pertama saya berikan buat sang temen sekamar Toki, Otoya! Kegaringan berlanjut, just for fun, jangan flame saya kakak" :3 Enjoy~**

* * *

**BINTANGISH**

**Lembaran 1. Lontongya : Manusia Girang**

Ge bakal nyeritain anggota boiben BINTANGISH beserta kakak-kakak kelas yang tergabung dalam boiben EMPATAN MALAM. 1 orang dapet 1 halaman, kurang baik apa gue? Gue akan mulai halaman pertama ini dari temen sekamar gue. Namanya Lontongya Ittoki. Kenapa namanya berbau lontong? Kemungkinan besar waktu dia masih dikandungan ibunya, ibunya ngidam pengen lontong. Ngidamnya berlanjut sampe pas mau melahirkan ibunya mungkin teriak-teriak : GUE MAU LONTOOOONG! KASIH GUE LONTONG SEKARANG! ITU APA?! ITU LONTONGYA?! SINIIN LONTONGNYAAAA—kemudian temen sekamar gue itu lahir. Kemungkinan kronologinya adalah begitu.

Menurutnya panggilan "Lontongya" itu gaenak dipake sehari-hari jadi dia minta semua orang manggil dia A'a. Seiring berjalannya waktu, nama panggilannya pun menjadi A'a Girang. Dari 7 anggota BINTANGISH, Lontongya adalah mahluk paling girang dan definisi girang disini adalah bukan kayak tante-tante girang yang suka nyolek om-om ato brondong-brondong di mol-mol gitu melainkan dia itu bahagia banget di setiap keadaan! Mau seneng, sedih, marah, galau, dan lain lain dia itu selalu bisa aja keliatan seneng dan sumpah itu bikin gue kesel sendiri. Gimana kalau dia abis jadi korban tabrak lari? Dia bakal keliatan seneng aja gitu? Bayangin lo ngeliat ada orang kena tabrak lari,sekarat dan dia keliatan seneng, lo mau nolongin juga bingung kan?

Selanjutnya pekerjaan si A'a ini gak sesuai namanya, iya dia gak jualan lontong ples gorengan. A'a kerjaannya ngikutin gue, ngamen. Dia ngamen cuman di sekitaran kampus aja, tapi ntah kenapa dia sedikit idiot /bagi gue/ contohnya ketika dia baru pulang sambil bawa-bawa gitar kesayangannya.

**A'a** : A'a pulang~! *_insert muka berbinar disini_*

**Gue** : Abis ngapain a'?

**A'a** : Abis ngamen dong! *_insert muka bangga*_

**Gue** : Pindah tempat ngamen dong?

**A'a** : Nggak kok, tetep di tempat biasa a'a, di kampus.

**Gue** : Hah? Kampus kan lagi di renovasi... kenapa kesana?

**A'a** : A'a kangen kampus, sekalian kesana jadi ngamen juga deh!

**Gue** : ...Bukannya kampus kosong? Terus ngamen lu gadapet duit dong?

**A'a** : Ada kok yang suka lewat gitu! Tapi a'a gk di notice, jadi gadapet duit *_insert cengiran watados here*_

Sedikit idiot bukan? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi dia lebih sering dibilang inosen daripada idiot, gue juga gangerti kenapa. Tapi mau sengesilin apapun a'a, dia tetep pacar gue—oh ya lupa bilang, A'a pacar gue—iya gue homo, masalah hah? Acara gue itu gak adil, dari sekitar 21 pemain, cewe itu cuman ada 2, Haruka sama Tomo. Udah. Haruka udah diambil sama si Syomay, terus si Tomo ilang gatau kemana. Alhasil kemungkinan besar sisa cowonya bakal jadi homo. Contohnya ya gue ini, A'a, Ailang, Ranmaruk, Rencong, sama Masatompel. Tapi ada cowo yang punya prinsip "Daripada gue jadi orang homo mending gue jomblo ngenes seumur hidup" di acara gue yaitu cuman Kak Reijigong. Gue ceritain soal dia di halaman selanjutnya aja.

A'a itu anggota paling alim juga diantara semua anggota BINTANGISH. Pas puasa dia bagian bangunin kita—pukul 3 pagi. A'a juga kayak alarm shalat berjalan yang kalo jam-jamnya shalat pasti ngumumin lewat speaker asrama dengan rajinnya.

Segitu dulu lembaran buat si A'a girang, selanjutnya gue bakal bikin lembaran buat kak Reijigong berhubung dia kakak kelas yang ditugaskan ngajarin gue ama a'a dan juga bentar lagi ultahnya dia jadi gue spesialin dah tuh. Stay Tune!


	3. Reijigong : Pemberantas Orang Homo

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama bukan punya gue sayangnya, tapi punyaan sayuran Broccoli**

**Rate : Teen aja**

**Main Chara : Tokiyem Ichinose**

**Featuring : Reiji kotobuki yang namanya dinistakan menjadi Reijigong Kotobuki**

**A/N : Pertama saya ucapkan otanjoubi omedetou Reiji-senpai! Ini bukan birthdayfic. Saya cuman lagi kepikiran buat bikin chapter Reiji duluan gatau kenapa. Kegaringan berlanjut, ditambah abalness. Jangan flame saya _(:3. Terakhir thanks buat silent readers! Kalo mau review silahkan~ Biar aku menotice kalian (?)**

* * *

**BINTANGISH**

**Lembaran 2. Reijigong : Pemberantas Orang Homo.**

Pada kesempatan kali ini gue berikan halaman kedua buat kakak pembimbing gue, kak Rei! Mungkin ada yang nanya, kenapa gak selesaiin semua BINTANGISH baru ngomongin EMPATAN MALAM? Well, gue berfikir demikian tapi diprotes kakak-kakak kelas dan supaya gak bosen liatin anak boiben gue yang cetar membahana terus, jadi gue selipin 1 senpai setiap selesai 2 anggota BINTANGISH. Tambahan lagi. Hari dimana gue ngepost ini lembaran adalah hari dimana Ka Rei yang galaknya nauzubilah lahir di dunia ini.

Setiap 2 orang anggota BINTANGISH—minus Cecilia gara-gara dia tiba-tiba muncul gatau darimana-pasti punya 1 kakak kelas. Gue sama A'a dapet kakak kelas yang namanya Reijigong Kotobuki. Gue langsung berasumsi dia adalah kakak kelas terjorok. Maksud gue... ReiJIGONG? Kakak berapa bulan sekali sikat gigi? Jigongnya mengalihkan dunia.

Awalnya gue berfikir kalo kak Rei itu adalah jelmaan si a'a versi lebih pendek plus berambut coklat. Sumpah dia bahagia abis pas jaman-jaman boiben EMPATAN MALAM muncul pake glitter-glitter sama lampu warna warni yang entah darimana asalnya. Gue perhatiin semua kakak kelas dan bagi gue, kak Rei lah yang paling baik-di depan pak Shine bright like a diamond.

REI LEBIH SADIS DARIPADA RANMARUK YANG TAMPANGNYA KAYAK KAKEK-KAKEK MANTAN PREMAN PASAR MINGGU.

Itulah kalimat yang selalu ada di benak gue kalo ada yang bilang "ih kakak kelas lo ramah/baik abis!". Siapapun yang bilang kak Rei baik, artinya mereka belom pernah hidup bareng sama dia setidaknya seminggu. Biar gue kasih tau, hidup bareng kak Rei itu bagaikan di masukin ke pesantren yang ada di pedalaman dan yang ngebimbing lo bakal merhatiin lo 24 jam penuh dengan matanya sendiri, bukan CCTV.

Kak Rei itu sekalinya ngomong bakal nancep di dada lo dan berbekas sekali. Dia kelewat taat akan peraturan sekolah, terutama peraturan "Gaboleh ada cinta-cintaan disini" yang udah dibuat sama pak shine bright like a diamond. Kak Rei bagaikan satpam yang tugasnya cuman melototin semua mahluk di asrama sekaligus mastiin kalo mereka gabakal ada yang maen cinlok-cinlokan macam di ftvftv gitu.

Gue jadi inget waktu dulu Haru dijadiin bahan percobaan sama si guru bencong a.k.a miss pinky a.k.a Ringo Sensei. Waktu itu Haru dibikin jadi punya 2 kembaran lagi. Kesempatan banget buat anak-anak BINTANGISH. Haru ada 3. Anggota BINTANGISH ada 7. Kita pun jadi makin semangat ngejar Haru karena kesempatan buat dapet makin gede. Singkat cerita manusia hoki yang dapet Haru itu Syomay, A'a, dan tentunya GUE.

Tapi gue sama A'a menghadapi nasib sial dimana Haru yang kita dapetin itu adalah si kloningan hasil percobaan dan percobaan itu gagal! Kenapa? MEREKA YURI. Kok gue tau? Jadi gue sama A'a mau double date nih sama Haru-Haru kita dan ketika kita mau jemput mereka di kamarnya—JRENG gue dan A'a syok abis-abisan liat kedua Haru lagi tjipok tjipokan dikamar. Kita berdua depresi tingkat dewa dan –sepertinya- gabakal ngejar cewe lagi. Akhirnya, gue jadiin si A'a pelarian.

Nah! Jaman gue masih ngejar A'a adalah jaman tersulit karena ada pihak ketiga, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Reijigong? Gue inget banget waktu gue iseng ngajakin A'a buat ngedate pertama kalinya ke bioskop dan pulang-pulang gue menemukan Rei di depan kamar bawa-bawa pentungan yang udah ditancepin paku dimana-mana. Alhasil gue dan A'a ngibrit ke kamar si Cecilia. Ada lagi pas gue nembak A'a dan kita BARU 5 MENIT JADIAN. Gue nembak A'a di halaman asrama. gue iseng sebenernya, iseng nanyain 'mau gak jadi pacar abang?' ke si A'a , eh malah beneran jadian. Kemudian JRENG datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar si kak Rei muncul dan dengan logat ala dedek" yang baru dapet air di iklan agua dia berkata

"ente berdua jadian? Beta doakan supaya ente berdua gak langgeng, cepet putus dan ada pihak ketiga"

Gue pun langsung Brokoro.

Menghadapi kak Rei itu harus super sabar dan nurut aja. Salah dikit, pentungan berpaku melayang keatas kepala lo dan kemungkinan bikin kepala lo bochor bochor. Gue sama A'a pasti jadi bulan-bulanannya dia deh, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kak Ranmaruk dan kak Ailang pun jadi korbannya kak Rei dikarenakan mereka berdua jadian. Setidaknya gue bersyukur penderitaan gue dan a'a sebagian disalurkan kepada kak Ran dan kak Ai yang membutuhkan.

Segini dulu buat si kak Reijigong. Akhir kata gue ucapkan Met Ultah buat lo kak. Semoga lo gak galak-galak amat dan merestui hubungan gue dan a'a sebagaimana pak shine bright like a diamond merestui kita. Jangan suka marah-marah inget umur noh udah 20 lebih.


	4. Rencong : Mantan Banci Taman Lawang

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama bukan punya gue sayangnya, tapi punyaan sayuran Broccoli**

**Rate : Teen aja**

**Main Chara : Tokiyem Ichinose**

**Featuring : Ren Jinguji yang namanya dinistakan menjadi Rencong Jinguji**

**A/N : Udah lama gak update lols writeblocking ini membunuhku—ditambah sekolah graoh,mungkin bakal jarang update,gomenne~ oh ya siapapun kamu "t" thanks reviewnya dan yep it's Ranmaruk dkk time! Kemudian siapakekelah-tohka kamu kenapa nak...**

* * *

**BINTANGISH**

**Lembaran 3. Rencong : Mantan Banci Taman Lawang**

Rencong Jinguji atau biasa gue panggil si Bencis. Kenapa? Karena dia (mantan) bencong taman lawang yang suka noelin om-om kalo udah malem terutama malem minggu. Rencong ini emang (dulu) kerjaannya itu mangkal di taman lawang kalo malem dan berkebun di kamarnya kalo siang. Gue juga gak ngerti kenapa kerjaan dia itu sungguh naas. Kerjaan dia di taman lawang itu berawal dari ketika dia gak sengaja dibeliin mini skirt di mangga dua sama emaknya. Karena gak mau ngecewain emaknya jadi dia iseng pake ke daerah taman lawang dan ada yang bilang dia cantik banget! Panggil aja Sari (nama samaran). Ntahlah Sari itu katarak atau apa bilang si bencis ini cantik tapi _thanks to him (or her) _sejak malam itu si bencis pun kerjaannya nongkrong di taman lawang.

Sekali pernah gue pulang ngamen malem-malem dan iseng ke taman lawang. Dulu gue sohibnya dia emang, sekarang sih masih sohib... sohib berantem. Gue iseng dah tuh ke taman lawang buat say hai tapi sialnya kegantengan gue menarik perhatian seorang bencong temennya si bencis yang ternyata si Sari ini. Gue merasa geli banget pas Sari,seorang banci bertubuh kekar bermake up tebal dan berwig blonde nyamperin gue dan bilang "hay ganteng, sendirian aja? Sari temenin deh, mau gak?" sambil masang muka genit dan noel noel gue. Gue berusaha bertindak sekalem mungkin dan menolak dia tapi dia gak mau denger gue dan sialnya 2 bencong temennya dia ikutan nyamperin gue! Yang satu badannya gembrot abis dan yang satu badannya bagus sih tapi mukanya kayak andika kangen band. Horror abis gue hampir di grepe-grepe sama mereka dan hampir di cium-ciumin, untungnya si bencis muncul ntah darimana dengan mini dress dan make up ala bencongnya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya gue berterimakasih ke dia. Kira-kira kronologinya begini

**Sari** : Abang ganteng jangan tsundere gitu dong, sini Sari temenin~ *narik-narik baju gue dengan manja*

**Tina (si bencong gembrot)** : ih apaan sih cyin! Lu kan udah di pesen sama mas bram! Si ganteng ini buat gue lah! *meluk-meluk gue gak jelas*

**Yuyun (si bencong mirip andika)** : Halah udahlah lo berdua kan udah dapet jatah, gue belom ada pelanggan dari kemaren nih cyin~ abang ganteng sama Yuyun aja ya dijamin mantep deh! *kedip kedip*

**Gue** : (in : BUNUH AJA GUE BUNUH SEKARANG) *berusaha keliatan kalem* a-ah maaf gue kesini cuman mau nyapa temen gu—ah itu dia! Woy bencis! *lambai-lambai*

**Rencong** : *nengok ke gue sambil setengah ketawa terus nyamperin* lah lu ngapain kesini yem? Ternyata lo demen mahluk macem gue juga toh

**Gue** : dih ape dah lo, kagak gue gak demen enak aje, gue baru selesai kerja cis, tolongin gue elah

Dan saat itu Sari,Tina dan Yuyun gamau ngelepasin gue walau di bujuk si bencis. Akhirnya si bencis ngelakuin hal diluar dugaan gue dan narik tangan gue sekaligus meluk-meluk gue gitu dan bilang.

"Iyem punya gue dan yang berusaha ngegodain dia lagi bakal gue ambil pelanggannya"

Dan sejak detik itu gue phobia akan bencong karena mendengara pernyataan macam itu dari si bencis yang menggunakan nada mbak-mbak genit yang sumpah jijik abis! Gue gak lagi lagi pergi ke taman lawang ataupun ngamen di malem hari.

Semenjak puasa si Bencis pun berusaha insyaf. Dia pagi abis sahur dan nyiumin bunga mawar di kebun dalem kamarnya pergi ke pesantren dan balik lagi ke asrama abis teraweh. Iya dia insyaf jadi bencong tapi dia demen banget ngejailin anggota bintangish yang lain. Bukan ngejailin kayak ngegodain kita atau apapun tapi ngejailin macam nyebar gosip. Contoh kasus. Gue pernah pagi-pagi gak enak badan dan sakit perut karena gue demam ditambah malem sebelumnya si aa' ngasih gue kari bikinan dia yang pedesnya nauzubilah alhasil pagi-pagi gue sakit perut. Nah gue ketemu sama si bencis di lorong dan ketika gue bilang gue sakit perut dia langsung nyari toa terdekat dan bilang,

"SEMUANYAAAAA IYEM HAMIL LOH DAN DIA DIHAMILIN SAMA ORANG LAIN BUKAN AA'"

Berita tersebar secepat gue ngedipin mata dan sialnya aa' yang denger itu langsung minggat dari asrama (walau besoknya sih dia balik lagi karena lupa bawa duit). Sumpah itu berita yang nggak banget. Gue cowo, masa gue hamil? Ya walau lagi hot-hotnya Mpregnant tapi gak gini juga!

Sekian lembaran gue buat si bencis a.k.a Rencong Jinguji. Selanjutnya gue bakal cerita soal Masatompel Hijirikawa sang anak orang kaya yang kena penyakit tompel akut. Stay tune!


End file.
